Cinder vs Fall
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Inspired from my Nakamura vs Rio fic. Cinder takes care of a sick Nagisa and learns more of herself.


AN: I own nothing.

Cinder finally returned to the dance after her encounter with Ruby. She was close, but in the end she succeeded in doing what needed to be done and uploaded the virus. Now all she had to do was slip in and mingle. Easier said than done. She did not like parties... At all she detested them simply a waste of time. However she did not have a choice she had to put on airs that she was 'interested' which made her life difficult. Especially since most of the guys and on one occasion a girl began to take her 'advances' seriously. Why Salem made her do this she will never know if it were up to her she would just grab the maiden and go. (See Team COME Ch. 1 for further analysis) Although there was one boy that she found interesting and made it all worth her while at Beacon. Nagisa Shiota, the boy was an enigma something completely out of place. From what she was able to gather the boy had no aura or semblance, it didn't make any sense. She played many different scenarios on how it was possible, but came empty. She heard a story from Emerald when she befriended Yang that Shiota was... Invisible. Apparently the Grimm didn't bother him at all. Creatures of Grimm lack a soul that's why they don't have aura, so by that logic would that mean that Shiota was a Grimm? (See Anakoth Codex Vol. 3 and 4 for further analysis) Cinder told Salem of the boy and was ordered to bring him alive for vivisection to see why he was different.

She noticed Emerald and Mercury arguing... Again, and of course another idiot asking her to dance. Oh come now Cinder wouldn't it be fun if you could unleash your powers on him so he could get the hint... Perhaps later when the plan moves up... Salem must really have you on a short leash... As if soon it will be me who holds her life in my hands... You and I both know that will never happen as long as you keep holding me back... You'd be surprised... We'll see. Cinder had enough of the party and decided to leave when she noticed Ruby Rose alone. That was weird wasn't she supposed to be with Shiota? She got closer to hear the conversation with Ruby and Yang. "So sis your boyfriend's not coming?" "Yang he's not my boyfriend, but no he's sick." "Well why don't you go check up on him?" "He said he would be okay, besides he would hate it of he got me sick too." Cinder left them both, and decided to go to her room. She remained there for a while changing back into her regular clothes reading up on the creatures of Grimm and how it was possible for Shiota to be the way he was. Nothing, and nothing either on people being born with such deficiency. Could Shiota pose a threat to obtain the maiden? Possibly she didn't want to rule anything out. She decided to go for a walk seeing how she wasn't going to get any answers any time soon. She walked down several halls when she saw another student get a drink from one of the vending machines. When she got closer she saw that it was Shiota.

Now's our chance to kill him what are you waiting for... We can't kill him here... Why not he's all alone and sick... Salem wants him brought back alive... Salem wants him not you besides he will hamper our plans... He could prove useful... To us or just you... What are you talking about... I've seen the way you obsess over the boy it's almost like you love him... That's hardly the case... You say that and yet you haven't really done anything at all to prove me wrong... Cinder saw Shiota struggle to get his bearings. "Hey Shiota you okay?" The boy turned around. Cinder saw that he was extremely pale and his face was red probably a fever. "Uhh yeah just a little under the weather." Cinder saw that he tried to force a smile. He was clearly in a bad way. He moved past her only to immediately collapse. Cinder quickly turned and saw whether or not he was still conscious. She heard him moaning probably from all the pain. "Ugh can you uh help me to my room?" "Yeah sure." Cinder helped Shiota to his feet and helped him to his private dorm. Shiota sat on the bed and pulled the covers over him to get some rest. "Thanks for that." "You're welcome." Ooh is that a hint of gratitude that I feel... Oh please I'm merely doing this to gain favors from him... Oh I know the kinds of favors you are talking about... He's not my type... Oh I would disagree he is exactly your type... What the hell are you talking about... Isn't it obvious...

"Hey Cinder you okay?" Cinder didn't realize she had zoned out. "Yeah what makes you say that?" "It's just that well... You're making an angry face at me." Cinder did not realize it until he told her. "I'm sorry I'm just exhausted." "From the dance?" "Yeah." "Who was your date?" "I didn't have a date." "Just like Pyrrha?" Wow no one asked Nikos? She supposed it was only logical given how much initiative she lacked. "I had no idea." "Yeah." Shiota reached for the water bottle and began drinking. Cinder looked at him drinking and realized that he drank the entire thing. Shiota tried to get the few drops still inside the bottle. He stopped and looked at the bottle in his hand. He let out a small laugh. "I'm still thirsty." Just how sick was Shiota. Cinder put her hand on his forehead. "Hey what are you..." "Seeing how bad your fever is." Wow he was really hot. Oh so you are interested... He is burning up... Could have fooled me... "Uhh Cinder..." "Well you are really burning up I'll get you a wet towel." "Cinder please I..." She turned to look at his eyes. "If I remember correctly you collapsed out there didn't you?" He opened his mouth then closed it again. Cinder opened the door to the restroom and looked for a towel.

So what after this are we going to ask him out... No I'm simply doing this to gain favorability and make it easier... Is that what you call it... What the hell are you talking about... I told you isn't it obvious you love him... I do not... Oh then tell me dear Cinder what are you gonna do when you capture him... The vivisection... What if Salem wants him alive... Then we keep him as a prisoner... Us or you... What... Are you going to torture him... Yes... You would never do that to him... Why not... Well tell me would you rather have him gang raped every day of his life and make it the worst time of his life always near death but always away from it... I... Would you capture his friends to suffer a similar fate in front of his eyes knowing that no matter how hard he tries he can't do a single thing to save them... I... The answer is no Cinder you would not... How do you... Cinder you lack what Shiota already has... What... Oh don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet the unquenchable thirst for blood he has I'm sure you and those around you have felt it... I don't... Cinder you want what he has something not even Salem can offer you... And that is... Freedom from power... Cinder wet the towel and headed back to where Shiota was. He seemed sleepy and ready to give in. Throb. Cinder placed the wet towel on his forehead. Throb. "Is everything okay Cinder?" Throb. "Yeah why do you ask?" Throb. "It's just that you took a while I didn't get you sick did I?" Throb. "No I just wanted to make sure that the towel was cold enough to lower your fever." Throb. "Oh okay." Throb. She placed her hand on his forehead and suddenly Shiota placed his hand on hers and smiled. Throb. "Thank you for everything." Throb. "Don't mention it." Throb. Shiota then fell asleep. Throb.

Cinder hesitated for a moment on whether or not she should do it, but she knew what destiny had in store for her. She stood up and was ready to leave. She opened the door and saw Ruby about to knock. "Oh Cinder what are you..." "Nagisa collapsed in the hallway and I helped him over here. His fever's down he just needs some rest." "Oh uh okay thanks." Cinder then began making her way back to her room. Did you notice... Notice what... You called him Nagisa not Shiota just now... Cinder stopped dead in her tracks. She did do that didn't she? She then continued walking back to her dorm room where she saw Mercury and Emerald in yet another argument. Emerald turned to her. "Oh hey Cinder where were you?" "Gaining information on Nagisa." "Oh okay." "Oh so did her majesty spend time with her respective boyfriend?" Cinder simply smiled. "Yeah Mercury I did." Then she got into bed and tried to get some sleep. Until she heard them both scream in unison. "WHAT!?"

AN: No matter how hard Rooster Teeth tries they can't sell me that Cinder is the bad guy. Even the fact that they made her ugly fails in that.


End file.
